Une vie pleine de surprise
by aurelia11
Summary: Nina rêve de devenir actrice depuis très jeune mais niveau casting elle n'a pas vraiment eu de chance jusqu'à qu'elle soit prise pour une série grâce à laquelle elle va faire de merveilleuses rencontre...
1. Chapter 1

Pov Nina

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'auditionnais pour des rôles dans des films ou séries pas très connus en vin. Aujourd'hui, une fois de plus, je suis aller auditionné pour une nouvelle série. "The vampires diaries" une série sur une jeune adolescente et deux frères vampires. Je venais de rentrer de l'audition et j'espérais vraiment être prise pour le rôle principal, celui d'Eléna Gilbert. La production devrais m'appeler dans une quinzaines de jours pour me dire si oui ou non prise pour ce rôle que je convoitai depuis quelque temps déjà. Je rêve de faire actrice depuis que j'ai 10ans. Si par chance j'étais prise je pourrais peut être commencer à me faire connaitre et jouer dans des films connu et je réaliserais enfin mon rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Miistii : Merci pour ta review , je suis heureuse que ce "début" t'es plu. ****La suite maintenant :) Bisous**

**Je tiens à préciser que la review anonyme que j'ai reçu critiquant ma fiction ne m'atteint pas le moins du ****monde. Je respect son choix après tout chacun ses gout sur ceux je ne m'attarderai pas sur ce sujet car cette fille n'en vaux pas la peine . ;)**

Après une prologue très cour je poste mon premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je ne connais ni les acteurs ni leurs vie privé ni les relations qu'il peux y avoir enter eux et cette fiction n'est qu'une histoire issue de mon imagination !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1:

Ce matin je me levais de bonne heure. La production devait m'appeler et je saurais enfin si j'étais prise pour le rôle ou pas. D'un côté il me tardait leur appel d'un autre j'étais stressé de leur réponse. Et si je n'étais pas prise ? Je descendis dans la cuisine et déjeunais. Quand j'eu fini je mis tout au lave-vaisselle et montai dans la salle de bain me prendre une bonne douche pour me changer les idées. J'allumais l'eau chaud et la laissais coulé sur ma peau nue. J'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je coupais l'eau sorti de la salle de bain précipitamment, l'eau brulante dégoulinant sur mes épaules, et m'enroulai dans une serviette. Arrivée dans ma chambre je glissais et m'étalais sur le sol. Je me relevais et décrochais.

Allo ?

- Mlle Dobrev ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis la productrice de la série pour laquelle vous avez auditionné il y a une quinzaine de jours. Je vous appelais pour vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi pour le rôle de Eléna Gilbert. Félicitation mlle.

- Ho ... merci beaucoup.

- Vous devriez recevoir un courrier dans 2 jours qui contiendra le liste des acteurs du cast' et la date du premier jour du tournage. Bonne journée mlle Dobrev.

- A vous aussi aurvoir.

J'en reviens pas ! J'ai été prise pour le rôle principale ! MOI Nina Dobrev ! Il faut que j'appel Candice tout de suite. Je pris mon téléphone et l'appelai.

_ Allo ?_

_- Candice ! Tu devineras jamais ques que je viens d'apprendre !_ dis-je des étoiles plein les yeux

_- Non mais te connaissant tu vas me le dire._

_- J'AI ÉTÉ PRISE POUR LE RÔLE !_

_- C'est super ! _

_- Oai ! Je suis vraiment heureuse j'en reviens toujours pas .. C'est la première fois . Et toi ?_

_- Oui pour le rôle de Caroline Forbes._

_- C'est génial. _

_- Oui mais moi j'ai un peu l'habitude maintenant. _

_- Oui mais cette fois ci on sera ensemble !_

_- Yep' bon aller moi je dois y aller ._

_- Bisous. _

Je retournais donc dans la salle de bain et m'habillais. Puis je mis une veste , pris mon sac mes clés et sorti. Un camion de déménagement m'empêchais de sortir ma voiture. J'allais donc voir le voisin pour lui demander gentiment s'il pouvait le décaler. N'ayant vider que la moitiée du camion ils allèrent chercher le nouveau propriétaire de la villa. J'allais m'installer au volant de ma voiture en attendant que les déménageurs enlève le camion. Il revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec un homme assez grand. Il avait des cheveux brun en batailles et des yeux d'un bleu azur à vous noyer dans son regard. C'était surement mon nouveau voisin. Il dit au déménageur de prendre un pause et s'approcha de moi. Je descendis de la voiture et me calais contre la portière.

Bonjour je suis votre nouveau voisin. Hum , désolé pour le camion nous allons le déplacer tout de suite.

- Y'a pas d'mal ne vous inquiéter pas , _dis-je en souriant _

Je ne sais pas où je l'avais vu mais il me rappelais quelqu'un.

Oh faite , je m'appelle Ian. Vous devais être ...

MAIS OUI BIEN SUR ! Quelle idiote je fais ! Ian Somerhalder ! Je le regardais , ou plutôt l'admirais, me demandant si je rêvais ou si c'était réel. Je le vis sortir de sa poche se qui me semblais être son portable, il le regarda puis le rangea.

Nina Dobrev si je n'me trompe pas.

- En chaire et en os , _me dit-il avec un sourir en coin_

- Wow ! Si on m'avais dit un jour que Ian Somerhalder serais mon voisin je lui aurais ris au nez ,_ lui avouais-je avec un petit rire _

A cet instant j'étais presque sur de baver. Je le dévisageais de la tête au pied, m'attardant sur les trais fin de son visage. Soudain la sonnerie de mon portable me sorti de mes rêveries.

Oh excuse moi je dois répondre.

_- Nina ? T'es ou encore ?_

_- Désolé Candice j'arrive j'avais ma voiture coincée par un camion de déménagement. Mais c'est bon. j'arrive dans 10 minutes. _

_- Ouai bin t'as intérêt aller grouille ! _

Je raccrochais et vis Ian me tendre son téléphone.

Tiens marque moi ton numéro , _me dit-il avec un sourir en coin _, enfin si tu veux.

- Oui bien sur, tiens marque moi le tien.

- ...

- Fait.

- Aussi.

- Bon je dois y aller.

- Ok a plus Nina.

Je remontais dans ma voiture et démarrais des étoiles pleins les yeux et allais rejoindre Candice au café. J'allais me garer et allais m'assoir avec ma meilleure amie. Il fallais ABSOLUMENT que je lui raconte.

Bin dit donc ! T'es en forme toi aujourd'hui.

- T'imagine même pas à quel point !

- Vas-y raconte moi tout .

Je lui racontais donc ma merveilleuse rencontre de ce matin. Elle même n'en revenais pas. Il était non seulement mon voisin mais aussi l'un des personnages principaux de la série. A savoir Damon Salvatoré qui apparemment serai le méchant vampire prétentieux. Il me tard vraiment de commencer le tournage. Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser. pensais-je. Encore une fois la sonnerie de mon portable me fis redescendre sur terre. Je le sortis et vis écrit *Ian* Je décrochais. Il me demandait s'il pouvais me rejoindre car il voulait faire une petite pose. Bien évidement j'ai dis oui. Et comme il ne connait pas encore très bien la ville je dus lui indiquer le chemin. Puis je raccrochais et informa Candice de sa visite qui d'ailleurs devais très bien l'avoir compris vu sa mine enjouée.

Je te préviens Candice si tu dis quoi qu se soit de "déplacé" je te tue !

- T'inquiète tu me connais.

- C'est bien pour sa que je te préviens.

A cet instant , Ian arriva il dit bonjour à Candice qui faisait exprès de le dévisager pensant que sa allais me rendre jalouse. Nous passâmes l'après midi en ville. Candice devais rentrer se préparer elle devais aller chez des amies ce soir. Je restais donc avec Ian et lui proposai de lui faire visiter la ville, ce qu'il accepta. Pendant la visite toute les adolescentes on couru vers nous pour avoir un autographe ou une photo. Enfin de Ian car moi elles mes poussaient toute pour approcher leurs idole. Quelqu'une vinrent quand même me demander une photo ou un autographe car elles savaient que j'avais obtenu le rôle principale de la série Vampire Diaries et que Ian jouait lui aussi dedans. Sa me faisais bizarre mais c'était agréable. Si on oublie toute celle qui m'ont bousculé. Nous arrivâmes enfin à arriver devant chez nous vivant. Après l'émeute que Ian avait créé je n'y croyais plus. Je lui proposais de manger à la maison sachant que tout n'était pas encore installé chez lui. Il accepta un peu hésitant ,expliquant qu'il ne voulant pas déranger. Je lui affirmais que non puisque je l'invitais. Nous rentrâmes donc et nous allâmes dans la cuisine. Je commençais à préparer à manger quand Ian vint m'aider. Il était vraiment gentil. Quand je pense qu'hier encore il n'était qu'un acteur que je rêvais de pouvoir rencontrer un jour et qu'aujourd'hui il était chez moi en trin de m'aider à préparer le repas.

**Je pense mettre la suite ce week-end. **

**Bisous Aurélia.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Miistii: Je t'ai déjà répondu par MP aussi. Candice n'est pas le genre de fille qui va faire en sorte d'être discrète au contraire. Tu pourras le constater par toi même dans ce chapitre. Encore merci pour ta review. Bisous (:**

**Sabrina2103: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite en espérant que tu l'aime autant que le premier chapitre. Merci pour ta review. (: Bisous**

**BellaLara: C'est justement le fait qu'il y ai très peu de fiction sur Ian et Nina qui m'a donné envi d'en écrire une. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous**

Je ne connais ni les acteurs ni leurs vie privé ni les relations qu'il peux y avoir enter eux et cette fiction n'est qu'une histoire issue de mon imagination !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2:

Ce matin je me réveillais avec un mal de crane atroce. je descendais et vis un homme sur le canapé. Je m'approchais et vis Ian endormis. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir invité à dormir mais après tout le fait qu'il soit là ne me déplaisais absolument pas, au contraire. J'allais donc préparer le café et allais acheter des croissants et chocolatines. Je rentrais impatiente de repasser une journée avec _lui_. Il est 11h20 et Ian ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. J'attendais encore un heure et décidais de le réveiller. Je m'approchas de lui , posai ma main sur son épaule et le secouais doucement.

Ian ? Réveille toi. C'est 11h30.

Il entrouvrit ses paupières, me regardant certainement, les referma puis se leva en sursaut. Je me mis à rire face à sa réaction.

Désolé je voulais pas te réveiller mais comme les déménageurs sont toujours là et qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire ...

- Ce n'est pas grave c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je suis revenu hier soir. Le lit n'était pas installé et tu avais oublié de fermer à clé. J'espère que sa te dérange pas.

- Non au contraire. Je préfère que tu reviennes dormir ici plutôt que ?

- Merci.

- Bon c'est pas que mais les croissants ils attendent depuis une bonne heure hein.

Nous nous mîmes à rire et allâmes déjeuner.

Pov Ian

Nina est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle ne me connaissait qu'en tant que star et pourtant elle m'accueillait chez elle comme si de rien était. Je m'entendais vraiment bien avec elle. Après déjeuné je rentrais chez moi pour me préparer. Tout était quasiment installé il ne manquait plus que la cuisine. Je montais prendre une douche et m'habillait un jean et d'une chemise blanche. Mon téléphone sonna et affichait _*Julie*_ . Je décrochais.

_ Allo, Ian ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Il faudrait que tu viennes avec Nina. On va distribuer les scripts._

_- Ok le temps de la prévenir et on arrive. _

Je raccrochais et appelais Nina.

_ Nina ?_

_- Oui _

_- Julie m'a appeler on doit aller la voir. _

_- Ok viens , j'appel Candice et on y vas._

_- Ok. _

Je raccrochais et allais chez Nina. Quand j'arrivais elle était assise sur le canapé et regardais la télé. Je m'assis à coté d'elle et nous attendîmes Candice.

Pov Nina

Ian vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Ne regardant pas vraiment la télé je lui proposait un verre. Je me dirigeais vers le mini bar quand ma furie de meilleure amie débarqua en hurlant.

NINA ! IAN ! ON Y VA !

- On est la Candice pas la peine de hurler comme sa.

- Pardon. Bon on y va on va être en retard. Il manque que nous.

Candice pris sa voiture et Ian et moi prîmes la mienne. Arriver au plateau Julie nous donna nos scripts que nous devions apprendre pour lundi. Ce qui nous laissais 5 jours pour les apprendre. Nous rentrâmes donc. Ian et Candice mangeaient à la maison se soir. Nous passâmes la soirée a parler et a danser. Demain matin nous commencerions à apprendre nos textes. Nous nous étions mis un DVD et nous avions fini par nous endormir devant.

Pov Ian

Je me réveillais encore fatiguer. J'allais pour me lever quand je m'aperçus que j'étais torse nu et que Nina dormais sur moi, la tête sur mon torse. Ne voulant pas la réveillée je restais allongé et la regardais. Elle était vraiment belle. Je regardais si Candice était toujours là, et, en effet, elle dormait sur le canapé à poing fermé. Au bout d'un heure Nina se réveilla. Elle se mis a rougir lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle s'était endormi sur moi. Ses joues rougir de plus belle quand elle me vit torse nu. Elle se leva rapidement et réveilla Candice. Celle-ci rallai car on l'avait réveillée trop tôt selon elle. Il était quand même 12h40 !

Pov Nina

Je fis signe à Candice de me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Elle me fis signe que oui tout en continuant à marmonner sur le fait qu'il était encore très 'tôt'. "Alala ! Elle ne changera jamais" pensais-je un sourir au lèvre. J'allais dans ma chambre et m'affalais sur le lit. Candice me rejoignis quelque minutes plus tard. Elle s'avança vers moi et m'interrogea du regard.

. _dis-je d'un trait_

- Oula Nina reprends plus doucement je ne te suis pas.

- Hier soir je me suis endormis sur le torse de Ian ...

- QUOI ?

- Chuuuuuuuut ! Arrête de hurler.

- Ok ok je me tais mais tu devrais y aller molo hein.

- Oui je sais.

- Bon je rentre Michael doit m'attendre.

- Ok à demain , n'oublie pas ton script.

- A demain.

Nous redescendîmes au salon. Candice dit au revoir à Ian et je la raccompagnais avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Je refermais la porte et me retournais. Je me pris Ian en pleine tête et tomba. Voulant me rattraper il tomba sur moi et ses coudes de chaque côtés de ma tête l'empêchant de mettre tout son poids sur moi. Nos corps étaient proche. Trop proche. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon cou. Sa torse si bien dessiné collé à mon ventre. Je le regardais et me perdis dans ses yeux une fois de plus. J'approchais mon visage m'appuyant sur mes avant bras et fermais les yeux...

**Chapitre un peu plus court que le précédant. **

**Vos impression ? Reviews ? **

**Bisous à toute (: .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord désolé de mon léger retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de posté mon chapitre hier. J'étais tellement lancer dans l'écriture de mon 5eme chapitre que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Ensuite, je souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire à Ian ! (Je comptais écrire un chapitre spécial Anniversaire de Ian mais ayant déjà écrit le chapitre 4 pas possible de tout changer :/ J'en posterai donc un plus tard dans la fiction peut être dans le chapitre 6 qui sait :) )  
><strong>

**Réponses au reviews: **

**BellaLara: Sa ne vas pas si vite que sa , enfin d'un coté oui d'un autre non (: Tu va voir que la situation peux très vite dégénérer dans un cas génaral mais sa sa viendre dans 1 ou 2 chapitre. Bisoux (:**

**Sheyshey: merci. Contente que ma fic te plaise bisoux.**

**Miistii: Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. (:**

**Sabrine2103: Un bisoux ? pourquoi pas (: tu aura ta réponse début du chapitre (: Bisoux  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je ne connais ni les acteurs ni leurs vie privé ni les relations qu'il peux y avoir enter eux et cette fiction n'est qu'une histoire issue de mon imagination !<p>

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3:

Pov Ian

Nina s'appuya sur ses avant-bras en approchant son visage du mien. Soudain elle ferma les yeux. Je la rattrapais alors qu'elle tombait et nous relevais. Je l'appelais et je la vis sourir au son de ma voix. Puis elle fut prise d'un fou rire apparemment incontrôlable. Je la lâchais. Elle se stoppa immédiatement se rendant compte de la situation. Elle rougit et murmura un 'je suis désolé'. Puis monta se préparer. J'allais chez moi me prendre une douche froide et me remettre les idées en place. Je sortis et m'habillais d'un jean noir , un tee-shirt blanc et une veste noir. La voiture de Nina n'était plus là. Elle était surement aller chez Candice. Cet après midi, je devais aller faire un photo shoot avec Paul Wesley. Celui ci était un des acteurs principal de la série. Il jouait Stefan Salvatore, le petit ami vampire de Eléna Gilbert. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le plateau pour une séance maquillage / habillage. En sortant de ma voiture je tombais nez à nez avec Candice.

Et bin, on dirait qu'y'a d'l'amour dans l'air par ici ...

Elle me regardait un sourir jusqu'au oreilles et parti à sa voiture. Pourquoi disait-elle sa en me regardant ? Je laissais de coté cette question et allais rejoindre les maquilleuses. Julie annoncée que celle qui devais s'occuper de moi s'était cassé de bras. Le photo shoot avait donc été reporté à la semaine prochaine. Je retournais à ma voiture et proposait à Paul d'aller boir un verre. Sur le chemin je vis Nina et Candice. Paul leur envoya un texto pour qu'elle viennent avec nous. Arrivé au bar, les filles étaient déjà là. Nina couru vers Paul et lui sauta dans les bras. Celui ci la fit tourner et lui déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Nina m'en fit un et nous allâmes nous assoir à une table pas trop près des regards indiscret et des paparazzi et surtout pour évité de provoquer une émeute à cause de la présence de Paul et moi même. Nina et Candice commandèrent une bananasplite et Paul et moi prîmes une crêpe au chocolat / chantilly. Nous mangeâmes en silence jusqu'à se que les filles se mettent a rire.

Ques qu'il y a de drôle ? _demanda Paul_

- Vos tête ! _répondis Nina en rigolant _

Je me touchais la bouche et senti la crème chantilly sur mes doigts. Candice se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Paul. Elle regarda Nina et cette dernière fit de même avec moi. Elle se regardèrent et commencèrent a nous faire des bisous là ou nous avions de la chantilly. Paul et moi rigolâmes un bon moment alors que je sentis un légère pression sur mes lèvres. Nina et Candice se levèrent et retournèrent à leurs places respective.

Pov Nina

Candice avait tout prévu à l'avance j'en était certaine. Mais j'avoue j'ai profité de leur moment inattention pour "l'embrasser". Enfin il n'avais qu'à pas avoir de la chantilly sur les lèvre. S'en était-il rendu compte ? Et voilà je recommence à culpabilisé. Et s'il avait une copine ? S'il était marié ? Non, non il n'avais pas d'alliance. Mais la première option était toujours possible. Mais comment résister à ses lèvre si attirante ? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui. Ce matin déjà nous avions failli nous embrasser, ou plutôt j'ai failli l'embrasser. Heureusement que j'ai glissé et qu'il a cru que je tombais dans les pommes. Du moins c'est se que je suppose qu'il a dû penser. Mon téléphone sonna. C'était Ian. Je décrochais hésitante.

_ Salut Nina._

_- Salut_

_- Dit moi cet aprèm Candice et moi on a une interview et si je ne me trompe pas toi aussi. Tu peux nous amener ?_

_- Oui pas de soucis, venez pour 16 h 30._

_- Ok à toute à l'heure. _

Je raccrochais et allais me prendre une douche. Je sortis une demi heure plus tard. Mon téléphone resonna. Cette fois ci c'était Paul. Il était de loin mon meilleur amis avec Candice. Nous connaissions depuis tout petit. Je pouvais vraiment tout leur dire. Mais cette fois ci j'espérais qu'il ne m'appelais pas pour Ian. Je décrochais donc.

_ -Hey Paul ! _

_- Coucou Nina._

_- Sa va ? _

_- Oui. Dis moi tu n'aurais pas malencontreusement oublié de me dire quelque chose ?_

_- Heu ... Non pourquoi ?_

_- Tu es bien sur ? _

_- Oui ou sinon éclaire ma lanterne parce que je ne vois vraiment pas._

_- Ok ! Bar - chantilly - Ian. Tu te ressitu ?_

_- Heu oui et ...?_

_- BIN TU L'AS EMBRASSÉE ! Non ?_

_- Mais non je lui ai juste enlevé la chantilly ... _

_- T'es sur de toi , juste la chantilly._

_- Je lui ai à peine frôlé les lèvres !_

_- Tu te rappel comment sa à fini la dernière fois Nina ? J'ai pas envi que sa recommence, pas avec Ian. J'en ai eu assez une fois Nina. Je ne veux plus te retrouver dans cet état. Tu peux le comprendre sa ?_

_- Oui je sais ... Mais bon là tu te prends trop pour un grand frère protecteur._

_- Mouais on en reparlera plus tard. Bisous ma puce. _

Paul avait raison mais je ne voulais pas croire que sa pourrai se reproduire un jour. Ian n'était pas comme sa je le sentais. Il est trop gentil pour sa. Mais quand j'y repense lui aussi était parfait. Toute ses images défilaient dans ma tête. Je ne voulais plus y penser sa me faisais trop mal. Ma vision commença à se brouiller et les larmes dévalèrent sur mes joues. Je m'allongeai par terre et me roulais en boule priant pour que ces images s'effacent un bonne fois pour toute. Mais rien n'y faisait. Je fini par m'endormir.

* * *

><p>Je fus réveillée par le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je ne voulais pas bouger. J'entendis quelqu'un rentrer et courir vers moi. J'entrouvris les yeux et vis Paul. Il me pris dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le canapé.<p>

Je suis tellement désolé Nina ... _murmura-t-il en même temps._ Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux ... Si seulement j'avais été là comme tu me l'avais demandé ce jour là ...

**Voila (: ! La suite samedi.  
><strong>

**Vos impression ? Reviews ? **

**Bisous à toute !  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse****s aux reviews:  
><strong>

**Chlo : C'est pas grave pour les reviews le principale c'est que ma fiction te plaise. Bisous.**

**Miistii : Merci pour ta review bisous .**

**BellaLara : Oui mais sa serai aller beaucoup trop vite ! (: et pour se qui est arrivé à Nina tu le découvrira plus tard et au fil des chapitre. Bisous**

**Sabrina2103 : Contente que sa t'ai plut et puis la chantilly c'était pas vraiment un bisous c'était plus une sorte de "jeu" et pour ce qui est arrivé à Nina comme je l'ai dit à BellaLara on apprendra sa dans quelque chapitre et au fur et a mesure. (:**

_**Je ne connais ni les acteurs ni leurs vie privé ni les relations qu'il peux y avoir enter eux et cette fiction n'est qu'une histoire issue de mon imagination !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 4:**

**Pov Paul**

Je m'occupais de Nina qui c'était rendormi. J'entendis frapper et ne voulant pas laisser Nina seule je criai d'entrer. Candice et Ian arrivèrent dans le salon. Candice accouru auprès de sa meilleure amie.

Ques qu'elle a ?

- C'est ma faute ... Je

- Ques que tu lui à fait Paul ?

- Je suis désolé Candice j'aurais

- QUES QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?

- Je lui ai reparlé de se soir la j'ai voulu la prévenir la mettre en garde mais je ne voulais pas lui rappeler cet soirée ...

- Ian occupe toi d'elle. Toi tu viens avec moi !

Nous montâmes et Candice recommença à hurler.

Tu es complètement cinglé ou quoi ?

- J'ai pas fait exprès je voulais pas !

- Mais tu l'as fait ! Ça ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée que lui en reparler maintenant pouvait lui faire tout aussi mal que le lendemain où sa c'est passé ? Noooooon ! Bien sûr que non voyons ! PAUL WESLEY ! CE N'EST PAS, MAIS ALORS PAS DU TOUT, LE GENRE DE CHOSE QUE L'ON OUBLIE ! SA ELLE S'EN RAPPELLERA TOUTE SA VIE ET PERSONNE NE POURRA RIEN Y FAIRE ! ELLE VA JUSTE APPRENDRE A VIVRE AVEC !

- Candice je sais et je suis désolé ! Mais je voulais la prévenir pour Ian quelle ne commette pas la même erreur je ne veux pas quelle souffre comme la première fois.

- Pour cette fois je vais m'arrêter la mais la prochaine fois ou tu lui en parle et que je la retrouve comme sa je te jure que je te tue ok ?

- Promis.

Ouff ! J'ai eu chaud mais elle a raison c'est ma faute je n'aurai pas du lui en parler. En tout cas pas de cette manière. Nous descendîmes Nina était assise le genoux replié dans les bras de Ian. Il la consolait alors que moi je la faisais souffrir. Candice me fis signe de partir. Nous les laissâmes tout les deux et sortîmes.

**Pov Nina**

Candice était monté avec Paul je savais déjà de quoi ils parlaient même s'y on entendait rien ... je me relevais, m'asseyant tout en remontant les genoux ma poitrine et séchant mes larmes d'un revers de manche. Ian vint s'assoir à mes côtés en m'entoura de ses bras me caressant les cheveux pour que je me calme. Mes meilleurs amis redescendirent. Candice toujours en colère et Paul le regard triste et désolé. Il me regardèrent et partirent me laissant seule avec Ian.

Je suis désolé Ian.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu subis tout sa alors que tu n'y est pour rien. Tu ne sais rien et tu est là à t'occuper de moi alors que tu ne devrais pas...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'y est pour rien. Et si tu veux parler je suis là.

- Pas maintenant je ne suis pas prête à en reparler. Et pas avec toi Ian je ne veux est pas te mêler à tout sa.

- Je ne te forcerais à rien si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprends et c'est normal.

- Merci.

Ian fini par me monter dans ma chambre et alla dormir sur le canapé pour éviter de me laisser seule. Même si nous somme voisin Ian préférais rester dormir à la maison.

**Pov Inconnu**

_ Julie ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- J'arrive dans 2 jours_

_- Très bien merci de venir nous aider._

_- C'est normal. Et temps que j'y pense ne préviens personne de mon arrivée je voudrais faire une surprise à certaines personnes._

_- Entendu. Bonne soirée. _

**Pov Nina**

Je fus réveiller par une odeur de pain chaud. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Ian un plateau à la main m'apportant le petit déjeuné. Je m'étirais et m'assis. Il déposa le plateau sur mes genoux et s'assis à côté de moi. Pendant que je déjeunais Ian me raconta notre programme de la journée. Il se résumait à sortie et shopping accompagné de Candice. Dans le genre plan pourrit pour me changer les idées il aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Je le remerciais pour le petit déjeuné. Ian alla se préparer chez lui pour cette journée de folie qui nous attendait. Je descendis le plateau et allais me prendre un douche. Je sortis au bout de 20 minutes et allais m'habiller. J'avais mis un teeshirt rouge avec un slim noir et des victoria rouge. Je me maquillait légèrement et me remontais les cheveux en une queue de cheval, pris mon sac et allais chercher Ian chez lui.

Je frappais et entendis Ian me dire d'entrer, ce que je fis. Je déposais mon sac sur le meuble d'entrée et allais dans le salon. Ian devais surement être dans la salle de bain. Je sursautait en entendant une musique retentir. Je cherchais d'où elle pouvait provenir et vis le téléphone de Ian allumé.

**Pov Ian**

Je terminais de m'habiller quand j'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable. Je le chercher et m'aperçus que je l'avais oublié sur la table du salon.

NINA ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux regarder qui m'appelle ?

- C'est un numéro que tu n'as pas dans tes contactes.

- Tu peux décrocher s'il te plait et demander c'est pour quoi ?

- Ok !

**Pov Nina**

Je décrochais comme Ian me l'avais demandé. J'entendis une voix féminine au bout du téléphone.

_ Allo Ian ?_

_- Non c'est une amie._

_- Oh bonjour vous pouvez me le passer ?_

_- Il est occuper c'est pour quoi ?_

_- Dites lui juste que j'arrive bientôt._

_- Et vous êtes ?_

_- Un vieille amie à qui il tiens beaucoup. Au revoir. _

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'elle m'avait déjà raccroché au nez. Je me demande bien qui est cette jeune femme qui à appeler Ian ...

* * *

><p><strong>Bin j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut. Reviews ? <strong>

**Désolé, les chapitres sont de plus en plus court :/ Mais promis je me rattrape avec les prochains chapitres. **

**La suite samedi ou dimanche. **

**Bisous à toutes.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite ! (:

Vraiment désolée pour le retard mais entre les fêtes de Noël et le fait d'être une semaine sur 2 chez mon père (n'ayant pas le même logiciel Word je ne peux pas prendre ma fic sur clé) je n'ai donc pas pu posté plus tôt . Encore désolé.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Sarah81 : Merci pour ta review. Contente que ma fic et mes petit suspenses te plaise (: Sa fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices. **

**BellaLara : Tu as bien raison de ne pas la sentir (: tu verras pourquoi dans le chapitre 6 . **

**Sabrina2103 : Merci pour ta review. En effet les inconnus sont souvent détesté. Ce va être le cas de ce nouveau personnage. Tu pourras t'apercevoir plus tard dans la fiction que ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Et non ce n'est pas Julie sinon il se serait affiché 'Julie' sur le portable de Ian. Bisous (:**

Sur ce je ne m'éternise pas. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5:**

**Pov Ian**

Quand j'eus fini de me préparais je descendis et allai dans le salon ou j'y trouvai Nina assise sur le canapé, mon téléphone sur la table et son regard plonger dans le vide. Je pris mon téléphone et allais vers Nina. Elle se retourna et me regardai sans rien dire.

- C'était qui ?

- Une très vieille amie à qui tu tiens beaucoup à se qui m'a été dit.

- Une très vieille amie ?

- Bin oui. Elle a pas voulu me donner son prénom.

- Haa. Et ques qu'elle t'as dis ?

- Qu'elle allait bientôt arrivée.

- Ha euh ... ok.

- Bon aller. On y va ?

- On attend pas Candice ?

- HEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOO ! C'EST PAS QUE JE VOUS AIME PAS MAIS C'EST PAS ICI QU'ON VA FAIRE DU SHOPPING !

- Alors ?

- Bon ok j'ai rien dit, _dis-je en souriant_, on y va.

Nous prîmes la voiture de Candice, ou plutôt la limousin de de Candice, qu'elle nous a dit et je cites : " elle peux contenir bien plus de sacs que nos voiture !" Pendant toute l'après midi les filles, qui étaient devenus des tornades, passaient leur temps dans les cabines d'essayage. Nous passâmes dans les boutiques des plus grands créateurs et les plus grandes marques. Nous finîmes par tout charger dans la limousine qui se remplissait à vitesse grand V ! Nous rentrâmes vers 19h30 déposer les sacs chez Candice et Nina, puis, nous allâmes au restaurant. Candice nous déposa devant chez Nina vers 22h45 et parti. Je portais Nina qui n'arrivait plus à tenir debout et l'amenait jusqu'à dans sa chambre.

**Pov Nina**

J'avais passé une superbe journée. Candice et Ian sont vraiment adorable. Nous étions passé chez Candice déposer ses sacs puis chez moi y mettre les miens. Nous devions en avoir une trentaine chacune ! Et une bonne cinquantaines de robe et chaussures ! Mon amie et moi avons vraiment dévalisé les magasins. Nous avions fini au restaurant. Vers 22h45 Candice nous ramena chez moi. Ian me prit dans ses bras car j'avais une grande difficulté à tenir sur mes jambes ce soir. Il m'amena dans ma chambre, m'allongea sur mon lit et retira mes chaussures. Il pris soin de remonter la couverture sur mes épaules et commença à partir. Je me levais et allai le serrer dans mes bras lui murmurant un merci pour ce que lui et Candice avaient fait. Il me serra à son tour, me déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et s'apprêta à partir.

- Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux.

- C'est gentil. Merci.

Il s'avança vers la porte pour aller dans la chambre d'amis. Je lui dis de dormir avec moi car il faisait froid dans la chambre d'amis. Et puis de toute façon on pourrait dormir à 4. Il accepta donc un peu gêné. Il je mis en caleçon et vint s'allonger à coté de moi. Je rougie à la vue de son torse et cachai mon visage. Il le remarqua et me demanda si cela me gênait. Je lui répondis que non et fini par m'endormir.

Je me réveillais vers 10 heures. Ne trouvant pas Ian dans mon lis je me changeais rapidement mettant un short noir et un tee-shirt bleuet descendis. Ian était dans la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuné. Je pris un tabouret et m'assis à table. Il m'apporta la café avec du pain grillé et de la confiture. Je le remerciai et déjeunai. Quand nous eûmes fini je pris nos bols et alla les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Je me retournais m'apprêtant à aller regarder la télé et m'aperçus que Ian était encore en caleçon. Je fis donc comme si de rien était et allai mettre une chaine de musique. Ian m'avait suivie et nous étions dans le salon. Je le regardais et me mis à danser. Il me lança un regard perplexe et fit de même. Je m'arrêtai après une bonne demi heure et allais chercher le twister. Nous avions jouer pendant une heure n'arrêtant pas de tomber et de rigoler. En début d'après midi je proposais à Ian une balade sur la plage qu'il accepta. Nous allâmes nous mettre en maillot avec, pour moi, une short en jean clair avec une débardeur rose saumon et, pour Ian, un jean et un tee-shirt blanc. Nous partîmes à pied passant pas chez Candice et Paul pour les récupérer. La tension entre Candice et Paul n'était plus là. On arriva à la plage à 14h. Nous nous baladions le long de la plage qui était presque vide. Les garçons étaient partis faire je ne sais quoi pendant que Candice et moi allions chercher des glaces. Nous repartîmes marcher quand Ian et Paul arrivèrent. Ils se regardèrent et marchèrent vers nous sans rien dire. Paul attrapa Candice et la mis sur ses épaules pendant que Ian faisait de même avec moi. Ils se mirent à courir vers la mer et nous jetèrent à l'eau. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas pris nos téléphones. Nous éclaboussions les garçons qui faisaient semblant de nous couler. Nous étions encore dans l'eau quand le soleil commençait à se coucher. On allait s'assoir sur la plage pour admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Paul habitant à 20 minutes de la plage nous décidâmes de dormir sur place.

**Pov Candice**

Ce matin je me réveillais la première. Ne sachant pas quoi faire je décidais de donner à mes amis un réveille digne de ce nom ! J'allais chercher les deux seaux que j'avais aperçu dans l'eau quelques minutes plus tôt et les rempli. J'arrivais vers Ian et Paul puis leur jetai l'eau - qui était assez froide - en pleine figure. Ils se levèrent d'un bon en criant, puis, ils tournèrent la tête vers moi, me foudroyant du regard.

- CANDICE !

- Oui ?

- Tu vas me le payer ! _dit Paul_

- Pas si sur , _le narguai-je_

Je me mis a courir, Paul à mes trousse.

**Pov Nina.**

Je fus réveillé pas des hurlement. Je sursautais et vis que Ian et Paul étaient trempé. Candice leur avait balancé des seau d'eau et maintenant Paul poursuivait ma meilleure amie. Je regardais Ian et explosa de rire. Celui-ci se mit à rire également. Je m'arrêtais quand je sentis une paire de bras musclé de prendre par dessous les bras et me jeter à l'eau. Je poussais un petit cri en sentant l'eau glaciale sur ma peau.

- PAUL WESLEY TU VAS AVOIR DES PROBLÈMES !

Il me regarda et explosa de rire lorsque je fus éclaboussé par Candice qui venais de finir à l'eau tout comme moi. Nous nous regardâmes et sortîmes de l'eau calmement. Arrivé devant Ian et Paul nous nous jetâmes sur eux le recouvrant de sable . Nous finîmes par aller dans l'eau - à contre cœur - pour nous rincer un peu. Nous allions déjeuné au café d'en face puis rentrons chez nous prendre une bonne douche et nous changer pour le Photo shoot qui avais lieu cette après midi, pour Ian Paul et moi.

**Pov Paul**

Me tension entre Candice et moi avait disparu. J'étais soulagé, Nina avait l'air d'aller mieux. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque mais elle a tout de même l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Je rentrais chez moi me prendre une douche. Je sorti une demi heure plus tard et m'habillai d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un tee-shirt noir. Je pris mes clés de ma ferrarie et allais chez Ian.

**Pov Ian**

Je finissais de m'habiller et allais chercher Nina. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. Nous allions nous mettre en route quand Paul arriva avec sa ferrarie. Je pris ma porche et Nina monta avec Paul. Nous arrivâmes sur le parking. Nous sortîmes et allâmes vers les loges pour nous habiller. Paul avait une chemise blanche avec une cravate grise et un costard bleu-gris. Moi j'avais une jean noir avec une tee-shirt blanc et une veste de costard de la même couleur. Nina elle portait une longue et magnifique robe beige. Nous nous rejoignîmes pour aller se faire maquiller. Julie arriva vers nous.

- Ha vous voilà ! Ian ta maquilleuse n'a pas pu venir. Nous avons une remplaçante. Elle est là-bas. Aller dépêcher vous.

Je regardai vers l'endroit que m'avais indiqué Julie. La remplaçante était de dos. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous des épaules. Paul et Nina allaient s'assoir, se faire maquiller. J'arrivais vers ma 'nouvelle' maquilleuse et la salua. Celle-ci se retourna. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. Je la regardais surpris et fou de rage à la fois. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Elle avait osé revenir après tout se qu'elle m'a fait !

**Voilà. Comme promis ce chapitre a été plus long que les précédents (:**

**Alors vos avis. Reviews ? (:**

**Bisous et bonne fêtes de fin d'année.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toute !

Désolé de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas un chapitre mais un avetissement. (:

Alors pour commencer je tiens à préciser que je ne délaisse pas ma fiction. Etant donner que c'est les vacances j'ai eu le temps d'écrire 2 chapitres que je ne posterai qu'en mars histoire de m'avancer.

J'ai eu une review d'Annabella-Delena-Nian-klena-fo dans laquelle il m'a été dit : C'est injuste tu publies plus vite que sur ton blog

Je tiens à préciser que je ne publie en AUCUN CAS ma fiction sur un blog quel qu'il soit. Si cela venait à arriver vous seriez immédiatement prévenu en début ou fin de fiction. Etant victime de plagiat j'aimerais que si vous tombez ou lisez ma fiction sur un blog vous m'envoyez l'adresse de celui-ci. Merci et bonne vacances ou week'end pour celles qui sont encore en cours.

Annabella-Delena-klena-fo : Merci pour ta review. Sincèrement. Certe pour le fait que tu m'ais dit pour le blog (même si tu n'étais pas vraiment au courant) mais aussi d'aimer et de suivre ma fiction. Par ailleurs, pourrais-tu m'envoyer l'adresse du blog car ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que je publie plus vite ici puisque je ne tiens pas de blog pour ma fiction.

Bonne nuit à toute rendez-vous en mars .


	8. Chapter 8

Désolé du retard j'avais promis un chapitre à la rentrée mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pus :/ allez savoir pourquoi le fichier ne voulais pas se télécharger pour que je le publie, par je ne sais quel miracle aujourd'hui sa à marché :D ! Sinon j'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine. Bref trêve de bavardage.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Chlo : Contente que ma fic' te plaise :) tu es sur la bonne voie concernant cette nouvelle arrivante. Bisous.  
><strong>

**Annabella-Delena-Nian-klena-fo : Comme je l'ai dis je ne publie pas sur un blog. Si jamais sa arrivait je vous préviendrais et mettrais un lien mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon merci pour ta review et que ma fic' te plaise. Bisous**.

**BellaLara : Nous aimerions toutes être à leur place et vivre leur vie. Mais malheureusement pour nous ce n'est pas le cas. (: Pour la blonde réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous.**

**madie8420 : Désolé je n'ai pas pus posté plus tôt :/ Merci pour ta review. Oui on saura ce qu'il c'est passé dans le passé de Nina mais pas pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas te dire quand car je n'est pas encore écrit le chapitre concertant ce passage qui sera en plusieurs parties. tout ce que je sais c'est dans quel circonstance ce sera raconté. Bisous.**

**Ludi Pattz : Madame Pattz se la joue à la Stefan ? mddr :) Je vais avoir le droit à une réplique par review bientôt mddr. Bref Je vais pas te faire un roman :) Encore merci pour ta review. Après 1o texto avec le lien que tu n'enregistrais jamais. Maintenant que c'est fait appart quand on a des livres à lire pour le collège t'auras plus d'excuses ^^. Des bisous 3**

**didi211 : Merci :) Bisous.**

**M : Merci. Bisous.**

** mystre : Voilà enfin la suite :) Merci . Bisous.**

**Lola : La voilà ! :) Bisous.**

**Mlle'lady : Et non le prénom de la maquilleuse ne commence pas par un "M" ^^ . Heureuse que tu aimes ! Bisous.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Je ne connais ni les acteurs ni leurs vie privé ni les relations qu'il peux y avoir enter eux et cette fiction n'est qu'une histoire issue de mon imagination ! *<em>**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6:<span>**

**Pov Ian**

Salut mon chou ...

- Britt ! _dis-je faussement joyeux_

- Sa me fait plaisir de te revoir !

- Malheureusement pour toi ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Quel dommage.

Brittany Robertson ... Cette pétasse écervelé a osé revenir vers moi après tout ce qu'elle a fait ! Je n'aurais jamais cru la revoir un jour. Qui plus est, dans ma loge à remplacer ma maquilleuse. Je m'assayai et Brittany commença à me maquiller. Quand elle eue fini je rejoignis Nina et Paul qui étaient avec le photographe. Quelques instants plus tard Joseph nous rejoint avec une costard blanc et une écharpe bleu. La séance se termina au bout de 2 heures. Nous partîmes nous changer. Je m'empressais de me changer, ce que Nina ne manqua pas de remarquer. Je sortis 5 minutes plus tard et trouvais Joseph qui s'en grillait une en nous attendant. Il avait du remarquer mon regard régulier et assez "stressé" qui faisait des aller retour entre la porte et nous car il me demanda ce que j'avais à faire ces aller retour avec ma tête. Je lui expliquais que mon ex était revenus et que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu n'avait pas été le meilleur jour de mon existence. Il ne continua pas la conversation, je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas envi, et répondis un simple "d'accord". La porte s'ouvrit et Nina et Paul arrivèrent. Nous repartîmes chacun chez sois. Je rentrais et vis une dizaine de valises dans le salon. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher pour deviner qu'elle était venu s'installer chez moi. Je ne m'énervais pas -du moins j'essayais- et appela un taxi. Je pris le soin de sortir les valises et de les mettre dans le coffre. J'indiquais une adresse assez loin de chez moi et rentrais. Je m'assis dans le salon attendant Britt. Celle-ci descendis un immense sourir au lèvre et s'approcha.

Je vois que tu a déjà rangé mes valises. C'est bien.

- Comme tu peux le voir je ne suis plus le même qu'avant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa. Sa ne saurait tarder mon cœur.

- Ballade en voiture ?

- Mais c'est que tu es adorable ...

- Si seulement tu savais. _murmurais-je _

Je lui bandais les yeux et la plaçais à l'arrière du taxi. Je déposais une petit mot sur lequel était inscrit Adieu Britt . Je refermais la porte et allais chez Nina. J'arrivais et sonnais. Nina et moi étions devenu les meilleur amis du monde. Elle venais souvent à la maison et vis-vers ça. Elle était vraiment une femme extraordinaire. Je fus tiré de mes penser par Nina qui me sautais au coup. Je l'enlaçais et la reposa par-terre. Nous entrâmes et allâmes dans la cuisine.

Aller vas-y je t'écoute.

- ...

- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi hein. _dis-je en souriant  
><em>

- Non.

- Bon très bien ! La femme qui remplace ma maquilleuse

- Oui ?

- C'est Brittany Robertson, mon ex ...

- Ha... et ques qui c'est passer ?

- Et bien pour éviter de te faire rentrer dans mes histoires la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu à été le pire jours de ma vie !

- Wow ! Ok donc cette fille remplace ta maquilleuse et c'est ton ex qui est aussi une garce. C'est sa ?

- Yep.

- Laisse moi deviner. Elle est venu squatter chez toi et tu veux pas qu'elle revienne même si tu sais qu'elle va le faire.

- Touché, mais comment tu fais pour tout savoir ?

- Disons que c'est une trop longue histoire.

- Mais ...

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce sois de plus qu'elle m'interrompis.

Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux.

- Non sa va aller je l'ai envoyé dans un taxi avec ses valises. Elle pense qu'elle est avec moi.

Nous continuions de parler pendant une bonne heure. Je proposais un resto à Nina avec tout le cast'. Nous appelions donc Paul , Candice , Joseph , Steven et tout les autres. Une fois près nous nous retrouvions tous devant le restaurant.

**Pov Nina**

Nous rentrâmes et allâmes nous assoir à une table. Je vis une blonde fixer Ian qui me semblait être sa nouvelle maquilleuse. Ou du moins sa remplaçante. Ian n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards inquiets un peu partout. Je pris mon portable et envoyais un message à mon meilleur ami.

**_Nina à Ian_**

*Ques qu'y a ?*

Envoyé. Je le regardais attendant sa réponse que reçu sa réponse presque instantanément.

**_Ian à Nina_**

*Hum ... La remplaçante de ma maquilleuse est ici, c'est mon ex, Brittany, et j'ai vraiment pas envis de la revoir... *

**_Nina à Ian_**

*Ques qui c'est passer ?*

**_Ian à Nina_**

*Une autre fois Nina.*

Ian ne voulait pas en parler et ferait tout pour l'éviter - elle comme ce sujet - et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Je tournais mon regards vers la fameuse Brittany qui ne cessai de fixer Ian. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agacent ! Ian se leva brusquement et alla au toilettes. Brittany le suivi du regard et commença à se lever. Je fis de même sous le regard interrogateur de Kat' et Candice. Il faisait tout pour l'éviter et elle ne faisait que le suivre. Cela m'énervais au plus au point ! Je la suivais donc jusqu'au toilettes et entrais à sa suite. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte quand je les vis en train de s'embrasser. Je restais la pendant une fraction de second et la rage prenant le dessus je sortis comme une furie claquant les portes derrière moi et courant jusqu'à ma voiture. Je démarrais et roulais jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois arrivée je coupais le contacte et restais dans la voiture. Plus j'y pensais plus sa me paraissait impossible ! Ian faisait tout pour l'éviter et le voilà en train de l'embrasser dans les toilettes ! Alors non je ne suis pas jalouse, je suis simplement protectrice envers mes meilleurs amis. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortie de mes pensées. Je me rendis compte que les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. J'essuyais mes larmes et regardais qui m'appelait. Ian ... . Je ne voulais pas lui répondre et ignorais son appel. Quelques secondes plus tard je reçu un message sur mon répondeur. Je pris mon portable et l'écoutais.

**_* Vous avez 1 nouveau message. Aujourd'hui à 12h49.*_**

__ Nina c'est moi, Candice m'a dit que tu étais partie en presque en pleure et apparemment très énervée contre moi. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas embrassé Britt. Tu ne la connais pas comme je l'ai connu et je peux t'assurer que c'est une madame jemecroistoutpermis. Elle est possessive et depuis qu'on est devenu amis elle pense que je n'appartiens qu'à elle ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Crois moi Nina se qui c'est passé n'aurait jamais du arriver. Je suis désolé... . __

Les larmes recommencèrent à troubler ma vision. Je relevais la tête essayant de me persuader que Ian disait vrai. Lorsque ma vision redevins net je pus apercevoir Ian devant ma voiture. J'inspirais un bon coup histoire de reprendre le contrôle et sortis de ma voiture sans pour autant aller vers Ian. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux et c'est à cet instant que je sus que mes sentiments envers Ian allaient plus loin que meilleurs amis. Sans le lâcher du regards le courais pour me jeter dans ces bras. Il dût certainement me prendre pour une petite fille mais je m'en fichais. Je le croyais par rapport à tout à l'heure et tout se que je voulais étais retrouver les bras musclés de mon meilleur ami.

Nina je ...

- Chuut, je sais ce que tu va dire et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que la voire dans tes bras m'a énervé parce que tu m'as dis que tu voulais l'éviter et ...

- Seriez vous jalouse madame Dobrev ?

- Non. Juste protectrice !

- Sûre ?

- Peut-être.

- Dans ce cas ...

Je me desserrais de son étreinte et le regardais dans les yeux. Puis mon regard descendis vers ses lèvres. Je voulais l'embrasser mais j'avais peur que cela brise la complicité que nous avions. Pourtant je vis son visage se rapprocher du mien comme un aiment. Mes yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes avec une douceurs infini. Je rapprochais je me rapprochais jusqu'à ce que nos corps soient collé. Ce baiser était doux et passionné. Je fini par mettre fin au baiser pour reprendre ma respiration. Je regardais Ian et le serrais dans mes bras. Plus rien de comptais maintenant. Un raclement de gorge nous sortie de notre petite bulle. Nous nous retournions pour pour Candice et Paul qui nous regardais l'air un peu gêné. Au bout d'une minute à nous regarder ils explosèrent de rire. Ian et moi nous regardions incrédule puis demandions ce qui les faisaient tant rire. Pour réponse nous eûmes droit à un simple C'était tellement beau qu'on à pas put s'empêcher ... en nous montrant leur portable... Bon d'accord Ian et moi venions d'être filmer par nos deux meilleurs amis en trin de nous embrasser. Quoi de plus embarrassant ... ?

Je me réveillais difficilement. Je me relevais après avoir senti que mon coussin était trempé et ouvris les yeux. Ian se tenait devant moi assis dans dans la chaise la mine triste et désolé. Je le regardais avec incompréhension. Il se leva descendis au salon, sans un mot, sans un regard et surtout sans un baiser ...

* * *

><p><strong>Vos avis ? Reviews ? :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong> Le chapitre 7 sera vraiment très court :/ Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le "remplir" donc voilà j'espère que vous ne serais pas trop dessus pour le chapitre à venir.

Bisous bonne fin de semaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour / bonsoir ! Une semaine de retard passé et des cours un peu chargée. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la semaine qui viens de commencer. Aujourd'hui malade, demain je vais animer un loto tard et mercredi / jeudi reversé blanc. Sinon chapitre vraiment très court. J'en suis pas fière franchement je suis déçu de moi même. J'espère que vous aimerais quand même.

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**BellaLara : La dernière phrase ? En résumé Ian sort de la chambre sans porter d'attention à Nina. Ce que, elle, ne comprend pas.  
><strong>

**Ludivine : Oui c'est une bonne idée ^^ . Moi te menacer ? JAMAIS VOYONS ! On en a parlé déjà et c'est vrai que j'écris en connaissant la suite -logique tu me diras- sans mettre des passages ce qui fait que sa vous parait plus flou et moins compréhensible à vous. Mais promis je vais faire en sorte que ce soit plus compréhensible sur les prochains chapitre (: . Brit' bien sur j'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai choisi le prénom. & pour ce qui est du long chapitre bien croustillant, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui malheureusement là c'est le contraire. Des bisous.  
><strong>

** Mag : Merci pour ta review (: J'espère que les prochains chapitre de plairont tout autant.  
><strong>

**M : Tu vas comprendre pourquoi il part comme ça en début de chapitre. Ian a des remords vis-à-vis de Nina il ne voulait pas embrasser Brittany.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Je ne connais ni les acteurs ni leurs vie privé ni les relations qu'il peux y avoir enter eux et cette fiction n'est qu'une histoire issue de mon imagination ! *<em>**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7 :<span>**

**Pov Nina**

Je restais là sans bouger. Je ne comprenais pas. Regrettait-il de m'avoir embrasser ? J'espérais que non. Et où étaient passés Paul et Candice ? Je fini par me dire qu'il pensait peu être la même chose vis-à-vis de moi ne voulant pas croire au fait qu'il pouvait regretter. Je descendis les escaliers à tout vitesse et me jetais au cou de Ian qui était appuyé sur le canapé. Il me rattrapa d'un mouvement hésitant et me lâcha près que immédiatement. Je le regardais perplexe et fini par comprendre ce à quoi je ne voulais pas croire 5 secondes plus tôt.

- Tu regrettes ...? , _murmurai-je_

- Si tu savais à quel point Nina ... Je suis vraiment désolé je n'aurais pas dus.

- Tu regrettes ... ? _répétais-je d'une voix normal_

- Nina je viens de te le dire je suis désolé sa n'arrivera plus je te le promet. Je t'en pris ne t'énerve pas.

- TU REGRETTES VRAIMENT DE M'AVOIR EMBRASSER TOUT A L'HEURE ? SÉRIEUSEMENT IAN TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ? Paul avait raison ... J'aurais dû me méfier.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie je ne veux pas que ça gâche tout et ... Nina de quoi ...

- C'est trop tard Ian tu m'a déjà perdu. Maintenant vas t'en.

- Nina je ne ...

- Je t'ai dis de t'en aller. Maintenant Ian !

Il me regarda tristement comme s'il ne comprenait pas et reparti. Je fondis en larmes m'asseyant le dos contre la porte.

**Pov Ian**

Je ne comprenais pas Nina. Elle avait toute les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir mais c'est Brittany qui m'a sauté dessus et avec ce qu'il c'est passé - malgré le fait que je la déteste - je vouais éviter toute violence. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est la question de Nina, Tu regrette vraiment de m'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure ? . Le fait est que nous ne nous somme pas embrassés d'où mes questions à ce sujet. J'appelais Candice espérant obtenir une quelconque explication sur la réaction de Nina et sur ce soit disant baisé. Elle décrocha au bout de la 3ème sonnerie.

_ - Pourquoi tu m'appelles Ian ? _

_- Je dois te parler de Nina._

_- Si tu veux tout savoir tu l'as blessé; et pas qu'un peu. Elle est partie en pleurant et depuis que je la connais c'est à dire depuis très longtemps Ian. Je n'ai vu Nina dans cet état là que deux fois. Maintenant si tu permet j'ai d'autres choses à faire. _

J'allais lui répondre mais elle avait raccroché. Décidément je n'allais pas avoir d'explication aujourd'hui ... Je laissais tomber et allais m'allonger.

**Pov Nina**

Après avoir vidé toutes les larmes de mon corps j'appelais Candice. Elle, au moins, saurait me remonter le moral. Enfin, je l'espère. Je tombais sur le répondeur. Je rappelais une deuxième fois espérant qu'elle réponde, ce qu'elle fit à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Candice ?

- Oui Nina, si tu savais combien je suis désolée ...

- Non Candice ne le soit pas ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Nina ! Ian ... Ce n'était ...

- Non Candice ! Je ne veux pas parler de lui, pas maintenant. Surtout pas après ce qu'il m'a fait. _La coupais-je_

- Mais Nina ce n'était pas sa faute.

- MAIS CANDICE ! IL REGRETTE ! ET TU OSES ME DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS SE FAUTE ?

- Nina je ne te suis pas là. Il regrette pour Brittany. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Faut vraiment que tu m'expliques Nina.

- Le problème Candice, ce n'est pas elle. C'est LUI ! Il regrette de m'avoir embrassé Candice ! _Lui dis-je tout en commençant à pleurer_

- IL T'AS QUOI ?

- Ho non Candice ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Sa ne marchera pas... Sur ce, comme tu le défens, au revoir.

J'étais énervée. Vraiment énervée. Ils réagissaient comme s'ils ne savaient rien. Alors que Ian m'a embrassé et Candice et Paul nous ont vu. Faut pas se foutre de la gueule du monde là ! Je pleurais encore tout en envoyant un texto à la seul personne qui pourrait encore être honnête et me consoler. J'envoyais donc un texto "d'urgence" à Paul qui répliqua dans le quart d'heure qui suivit. En arrivant il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et rentra directement, et , voyant mes joues mouillées, vint me prendre dans ces bras. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi et ne dis quelque chose que lorsque je fus calmer.

- Sa va ?

- Non Paul. Il regrette et c'est trop lourd à encaisser. Il m'a embrassé et maintenant il regrette. Je lui ai hurlé dessus et je lui ai dis de partir et j'ai mal parce que ... Je crois que je l'aime et c'est tellement dur. Il l'embrasse, vient s'excuser, m'embrasse et fini par me dire qu'il regrette. Je l'aime mais suis tellement énervé contre lui Paul ... Et puis j'ai appelé Candice mais elle a pris sa défense en faisant comme si vous n'aviez pas été là lorsque l'on c'est embrassé. Paul je t'en pris ne prend pas sa défense et ne nie pas le fait que vous nous avez filmer. Je suis tellement énervé et je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, tu es le seul qui est encore de mon côté...

- Je suis désolé mais

- Non Paul s'il te plait ne t'y mets pas toi aussi. _le coupais-je_

- Tu devrais dormir. On parlera demain.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit ...

Pov Paul

Ma meilleure amie sombra très vite. Je la montais dans sa chambre et, sentant la fatigue me gagner, descendis dormir sur le canapé. J'étais triste pour elle. Et elle avait subit beaucoup de chose ces dernier temps alors j'attendrais demain pour lui parler, un point en particulier. Le baiser entre elle et Ian auquel Candice et moi étions sois disant présent. J'envoyais un texto à Candice pour lui dire que nous devrions parler à Nina demain et envoyais un texto à Ian pour qu'il nous rejoigne un peu plus tard pour que l'on "s'explique" si besoin était. Je fini par m'endormir sentant la journée de demain bien longue.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ! Bon j'espère que malgré tout vous avez aimer le chapitre et le déroulement des choses.<p>

Bisous à toute et bonne semaine. (Merde pour ceux et celle qui ont leur brevet blanc cette semaine !)

Aurélia.


End file.
